bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Armacost
Austin Armacost is a current Celebrity Big Brother 16 Housemate. He is a member of the US team. Profile Why do you want to go into the Big Brother House? I'm a fan of the show. I've been living in England for five years so I've been watching. It just seems like a fascinating experiment to put all these personalities together. There is 100,000 square feet of personality in 1,000 square feet of house and that is going to be interesting and proper ballsy at the same time. They say do something every day that scares you and this way I can do something 24 days in a row that scares me. I want to test the limits of my emotional sanity and see how far I can go. So you live in the UK? It's 50/50. My husband got his green card in June so now we go back a lot more. Luckily, America now recognises gay marriage so my husband could emigrate. Will having lived in both places give you an advantage? I have a huge advantage from living in the UK! Not only am I going to get on better with the British Housemates, but I know what the public love and hate, having lived here for half a decade. Especially up in Yorkshire, they are some of the best people I have met in the world. What do you like most about the UK? Scotch eggs, free healthcare, everybody tells you pretty much how it is. I've never lived south of Manchester, so I can only speak for the north when I say this but most people in the UK are very upfront and honest and I respect and appreciate that. What do you miss most about the States? Getting a Big Mac for a dollar. You can literally get a Big Mac for 60 pence once a month! There's not much I miss about America. I love the UK and I want to live here but my husband wants to live in America so we are at odds at the moment. You've been compared to Perez Hilton... I know people are going to compare us because I am a gay American, but you will see a proper difference between Perez and I. I'm a lad's lad. You sound like you'll be quite outspoken? I have no problem saying what I think. I just do it in a less bitchy way than Perez. I respected him because he was very open and honest with what he had to say. I was at dinner on Monday with Chloe Goodman who was in the house with Perez and she told me it was just unimaginable hell living with him. No one would ever say it was unimaginable hell living with Austin. I have come to redeem gay American men and America as a whole. Speidi were a disaster too. I didn't see their season but I hate them as everyone in America does. I have come to redeem the tarnished brush that Perez has painted us all with. You're known for being Marc Jacobs' ex. Are you keen to show you're more than that? Absolutely, I don't want to be known as Marc Jacobs' ex-boyfriend. I want to be known as someone who stands on their own independently from that. Obviously it comes up because he is one of the world’s most famous fashion designers. I was 21 years old, and I drank too much I said some stupid things but it gave me this public profile that I was able to do some really good things with and I am very proud of what I have done since then. Do you have any bad habits? I didn't think I did until I sat down with my husband and asked him and he said: “You pick your toenails and eat them, you burp”, so apparently I do. I am a big lad, so when I need to belch it is like a lion roaring. And I snore but I have no problem with somebody pushing me onto my side. You're in good shape, will you be whipping that shirt off in the house? I was a professional male model from 16- 19 then I turned 20 and put on 25lbs of what I call 'man meat'. Male models are very thin with a swimmer's build and I don't want to be that build any more. I like beer and hot wings so I'm not willing to give that up. In The A List I was naked in every episode. Can you tell us about that show? The A List: New York is exactly like The Real Housewives. There were six men living in New York City and it followed our lives around the Manhattan gay social scene. It was boring if I'm honest but it was a great platform to do great work and that is what I am most proud of. Who would you like to see in the House? I'm hoping Dan Osborne is in because I know there is a sink where I could brush my teeth while he is in the shower and I have seen his bum on TOWIE. He's got a very nice little butt on him. James Hill is a bit of a salad boy, he needs a bit more man meat. Who would you hate to see in the House? I would hate to see Farrah Abraham walk through those doors because I have heard nothing but terrible things about her. Who would you like to see? Jenna Jameson and I have mutual friends although we have never met. But our mutual friend is a good judge of character so I know Jenna would be a really sound chick. Category:Celebrity Big Brother Housemate Category:Housemate